1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supply control circuits, particularly to a power supply control circuit used to save electrical power of an electronic device in stand-by or powered off modes and an electronic device using the power supply control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electronic device 1 such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a central processing unit (CPU) 10, a plurality of power output units 12a˜12f, and a power supply 14. The CPU 10 connects to the power supply 14, and supplies power to electrical members of the electronic device 1 such as panels, inverters, and audio devices, etc via the power output units 12a˜12f. When the electronic device 1 is in stand-by or powered off modes, the CPU 10 is still in work mode, and consumes electrical energy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.